swordburst2fandomcom-20200215-history
Floors
Floor 1 Virhst Woodlands When you first play the game you will spawn in the Virhst Woodlands. This map is a garden-like spot in a forest. The Virhst Woodlands is also a recreation from SwordBurst 1's Floor 2. Once you explore the Virhst Woodlands you'll find enemies and a few secrets you may or may not have expected to find such as the Dire Wolf, the hidden cave with the Leapers, and a mysterious tower, which is the first dungeon of the game. Once you enter the Decaying Maze you'll find the dungeon guards coming out of nowhere and trying to trap you. You'll fight your way through the Ruin Knights and Draconites, encountering dead ends left and right. Once you are clear of the minions you must deal with the maze full of tough Ruined and Ruin Kobold Knights who will find ways to trap you or come close to it. After you've made it to the big first entrance to the dungeon you'll walk down a long staircase leading to Rahjin the Thief King. Defeat him and claim victory over Floor 1. Once you've killed him you can advance to the second Floor known as Redveil Grove. Arcadia As you feel that Virhst Woodlands is becoming too difficult you approach the odd and mysterious mirror floating in the air. You look into it and see all these amazing incredible awesome places reflecting off the mirror as if you were looking from above all these incredible lands. You walk into the mirror and walk into Arcadia. Arcadia is a small peaceful town with many marketplaces for players of all levels. Very decorative and beautiful as you walk around and explore the lit streets. Arcadia is the first social and marketplace in SwordBurst 2. In SwordBurst 1 Arcadia was known for being Floor 1 even though it was just a small town. Battle Arena The Battle Arena is the only PvP themed Floor currently, but because Helmfirth is the second social Floor we can expect more PvP related floors being added in the future. The Battle Arena is a very beautiful and well-done arena that was released a little while after Floor 1 was released in Early Access. Floor 2 Redveil Grove After you've killed Rahjin you decide to move on with your adventure into the world by entering the eternal mirror that has opened the gateway to Redveil Grove. You finally arrive and you look around at the beautiful ruin pillars of the grove and high mountains closing you into the grove. The further down you make it through Redveil Grove the more beautiful and magical the area becomes as you come across some unbelievable creatures that seem very interesting but very dangerous at first. Whether it'd be the hidden Leaf Beetles, Leaf Ogres or Leafrays, you must always be careful or else you may run into a wandering Wasp or the mystical and super dangerous Pearl Guardian. The Pearl Guardian is most definitely the largest creature in Redveil Grove. Floor 3 Avalanche Expanse Avalanche Expanse was released in Early Access and is the third floor in the game. It appears to have a winter-like appearance. Avalanche Expanse contains multiple areas: Freezing Lake, Chilling Peak, Barren Cave, Snowman's Peak, Great Lake, and Frozen Tundra. Each of these areas each seems to have a different geography and assorted enemies. Every mob located on this floor has the possibility of dropping at least one item. Floor 3 was the most difficult floor for the dev team ever to release, due to running into problems they have never encountered before. However, once they conquered them, it was declared that they would never run into them again and that the next Floor(s) wouldn't take as long to release as well. Floor 3 was announced on May 1st and released July 21st. Floor 4 Hidden Wilds Hidden Wilds was released after Early Access and is currently the fourth Floor in the game. It appears to have a Jungle-like theme. The Rotling is the Floor's mini-boss, which can be found in a small maze-like dungeon, named Rotted Ruins, left of the hanging bridge. Irath the Lion is the Floor's boss, found in a dungeon at the end of the floor named Catacombs. Floor 5 Desolate Dunes Desolate Dunes was released in the Version 40 update. It is the fifth floor of the game. It has a desert/canyon theme similar to Floor 5 of Swordburst Online. It has a desert-like theme and feels like the Middle-East. Floor 6 Helmfirth Helmfirth is the Sixth Floor in Swordburst Online. It is a small festive town protected by large walls. This location features two shops and a large forge for dismantling and upgrading your equipment. It is a shop floor, like Arcadia. There is a giant stone door opposite to the forge, but this seems to be just for decoration. Players who have Floor 6 unlocked but not Floor 7 must kill Sa'jun the Centurian Chieftain in Desolate Dunes again to unlock the next Floor. It is supposed to represent the winter holidays. * Weapon Shop 52-67 * Armor Shop 53-59 * The Forge Levels * The Crystal Forge Levels Floor 7 Entoloma Gloomlands Entoloma Gloomlands is the name of the 7th Floor. It appears to have a gloomy-themed and swamp-like appearance. Floor 8 Blooming Plateau Blooming Plateau is the 8th Floor in Swordburst 2. It represents Swordburst Online's Floor 7 and has a medieval, nature-filled, and old-like appearance. Floor 9 Va' Rok Va' Rok is the 9th Floor in Swordburst 2. It is a hellish land full of demons and monsters from the pits of hell, with rigged spikes and crumbled fortresses. Floor 10 Transylvania This floor is the home to all your nightmares, you can defeat the grim reaper himself & the fearsome nightmares around the floor, this is the current highest floor of SB2. Gallery Previews F1 Thumb.png|Virhst Woodlands|link=Virhst Woodlands Arcadia.png|Arcadia|link=Arcadia SB2_BattleArena.jpg|Battle Arena|link=Battle Arena F2 Thumb.png|Redveil Grove|link=Redveil Grove Avalance.jpg|Avalanche Expanse|link=Avalanche Expanse F4 Thumb.png|Hidden Wilds|link=Hidden Wilds F5 Thumb.png|Desolate Dunes|link=Desolate Dunes F6 Thumb.png|Helmfirth|link=Helmfirth F7 Thumb.png|Entoloma Gloomlands|link=Entoloma Gloomlands F8 Thumb.png|Blooming Plateau|link=Blooming Plateau F9 Thumb.png|Va' Rok|link=Va' Rok F10 Thumb.png|Transylvania Floor 11 (Name Unknown).png|Floor 11 (Unknown Name) Maps Virhst Woodlands Map.png|Virhst Woodlands|link=Virhst Woodlands Arcadia Map.png|Arcadia|link=Arcadia Redveil Grove Map.png|Redveil Grove|link=Redveil Grove Avalanche Expanse Map.png|Avalanche Expanse|link=Avalanche Expanse Hidden Wilds Map.png|Hidden Wilds|link=Hidden Wilds Desolate Dunes Map.png|Desolate Dunes|link=Desolate Dunes Helmfirth Map.png|Helmfirth|link=Helmfirth Entoloma Gloomlands Map.png|Entoloma Gloomlands|link=Entoloma Gloomlands Blooming Plateau Map.png|Blooming Plateau|link=Blooming Plateau Va' Rok Map.png|Va' Rok|link=Va' Rok Category:Information